


Abducted by the Orc Raider

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mommy Orc, Monster Girl, Riding, Size Difference, Sweet, human boy - Freeform, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: [F4M] Abducted by the Orc Raider [Monster Girl] [MDlb] [Adult] [Mommy Orc] [Human Boy] [Sweet] [Forbidden] [Size Difference] [Dirty Talk] [Blowjob] [Riding] [Breeding] [Creampie] light [Aftercare]You have just finished raiding a human settlement when you discover something searching the village for goodies. An injured human who hasn’t fled like the rest. It’s strange he refuses to take up arms against you. He’s so helpless and cute. You can’t help but take him home, to take care of him, in more ways than one.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 7





	Abducted by the Orc Raider

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction/and expression  
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.  
> \-----------------------------------------------

[START]

Oh… another human…

[Pause as you size up the human]

I thought all the warriors had either run or died…  
Go on, pick up a weapon…

[Pause for response]

I have my honor… pick up a weapon… a sword, a spear, an axe anything…  
Fight back, it’ll make me feel less like I’m just being cruel. 

[Pause]

Don’t just shake… Please… You’re making this really hard on me.  
I… I can’t just hurt a defenseless creature…  
No no no… Don’t cry… You look so… helpless…  
So vulnerable… so….

[Sigh]

(Softer to yourself) I can’t believe i’m even considering this…

Shhhhh, it will be okay… Don’t cry human… it’s okay…  
I know I’m bigger than you… just keep still… I won’t hurt you…  
I’m just going to pick you up… Don’t be afraid.  
That’s a good boy. 

Shhhh. Hush now. Everything will be okay. I got you now. Just keep quiet and I’ll take care of you. 

[giggle]

You’re so small I could be your mommy. 

[pause for reaction]

Hey don’t pitch a fit, I know you're a grown man. I just kind of like how small you are compared to me. 

(Firmer) I said stop, be still human. 

Be a good boy for me. Don’t squirm, It’s hard to keep hold of you. If anyone notices I have you… they will not be happy… they won’t be a kind to you as I am.

Everything is fine, you can trust me. 

[Pause for argument]

Yes you can, little human. You can definitely trust me. I know we attacked your home… It’s our culture we take what we need and prove our warriors against yours. No we never hurt any innocents. Sure some get hurt running or by accident but we only fight the warriors. 

[Pause for response]

We do “not” rape, pillage, or burn down villages. 

[Pause for retort]

What would we do with women and children? As you can see I “am” a woman. I have no need for slaves or pets. Honestly you humans make up the weirdest stories about us. We are a proud people, and we have our honor. 

We challenge you and we take the spoils when we best your warriors in combat. Which we wouldn’t do if you didn’t force us off our land all the time. How’s an orc supposed to fish and hunt if everything is walled off.

(angry grumbling) Country this and motherland that. You’re more confusing than… (interrupted by the raiding captain and chieftain regrouping with the raiding party)

Chieftain! Captain! I thought you already returned to the village…

[Pause for questioning]

Me? I’m not talking to anyone, just grumbling to myself. These Humans are always so confusing. I can never understand why they do what they do...

[Pause for response]

You’re right… They don’t try to understand us. So why should we even care…

[Pause for questioning]

Hiding something? No not at all, just a bit tired from the raid. I didn’t get good sleep last night so I’m having one of those days… (nervous laugh or some sort of nervous noise)

[Pause for response]

Yeah I know, sleep is very important… Of course… Yes, I’ll remember to hydrate when I get back to the village. Instead of celebrating I’m going to sleep early tonight if you don’t mind. 

[Pause for response]

Yes Chief, have a wonderful evening. Take care! 

[Sigh of relief]

It’s okay cutie, I’ll take care of you don’t worry. Just keep quiet and I'll have you fixed up in no time. Then you can make your way home and I can clear my conscience.

[rustling noises as you enter the hut]

Home sweet hut. I know it’s not as impressive as your brick and mortar houses but I like the feel of a nice rustic hut. 

Now lay down I need to tend to your wounds. 

Oh dear that’s a nasty wound.

I’m surprised you’re alive. I guess you’re strong in your own way. 

You really are quite an adorable human. Mommy can’t help but smile. 

[giggle] 

You get all grumpy but you are blushing. 

I just really like how much smaller you are than me. 

You really are adorable. I can’t help but want to be your mommy. 

Now… You should rest. Mommy will take care of you. Just relax, I’ll get you fixed up in no time.

[something to suggest the passage of time. Maybe the last words fading out or another noise to convey time has passed. Whatever you’d like honestly.]

Mmmm you’re so adorable… cute and sexy little human boy. 

Oh.. um… hey…You… um… weren’t supposed to wake up yet...

Me? I’m just tending to your wounds…

[nervous laugh]

I had to uh… strip you first to make sure I got it all…yup

(flustered) I’m not blushing… orcs don’t blush.

I am not blushing… you’re blushing... 

[awkward pause]

I know I’m still massaging you… 

You just have such an interesting body. I can’t stop touching it…

Mmmm so small but still strong and with such handsome features...

[giggle]

You’re starting to sound like you don't mind. 

Your moans are quite nice; they make mommy feel warm and flutter on the inside. 

Oh wow your cock is getting nice and hard for me.

I guess you don’t hate it after all. You like me being your orc mommy.

Do you like it when mommy strokes your balls. 

My fingers running over your plump balls full of all that human seed. 

I’ll stop if you don’t want me to do this… 

Mommy would never want to do something you didn’t want. 

No, I want you to tell me you want me to do this.

[Pause for response]

You want me to keep going? Good boy, now what do you want your orc mommy to do.

[Pause for response]

You want me to suck your cock? Naughty boy.

Tell me again, little human. Tell me what you want me to do.

Don’t get shy on me now human boy. 

I’ll stop here and now if you don’t say, please suck my cock mommy. 

[Pause for response]

Mmmm that’s my good boy. 

[blowjob noises start and continue throughout]

You’re soooo hard. Nice, thick, and strong. 

Mmmm I can taste the precum dripping out of your cock. 

You taste so delicious, I can’t get enough.

I can feel you pulse and twitch, baby.

You make such cute noises. Every time, I take you in my mouth.

You’re such a naughty boy. I can feel you bucking your hips

Do you like how mommy sucks your cock.

Answer mommy or she’ll stop

[pause blowjob noises for a response]

Good boy. That’s my filthy little human, with such a needy cock.

[resume blowjob noises]

Mmmm you groan so eagerly. You sound like a beast in heat. 

I adore your sounds baby. I can get used to this. 

Moan for me, you filthy boy.

Show mommy just how dirty her naughty boy is. 

Be a good boy and fuck mommy’s mouth. 

Mmmm that’s it. Good boy.

That’s it fuck mommy’s filthy little mouth

Use mommy’s throat nice and rough.

Show mommy how strong you are baby. 

(improv more dirty talk or intensify blowjob noises, just have fun playing with your human)

[blowjob noises stop]

No, no. Not yet. Don’t cum just yet, baby. 

Mommy wants your cum in her hungry pussy.

Just lay back and relax and let mommy ride your nice thick cock. 

[sex noises and moans throughout, place them were you like. ]

Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. 

I won’t break you just yet, baby.

[giggle] 

I just want to enjoy your nice thick cock.

Rocking my hips back and forth, and feeling you inside me. 

Pump in and out of me until you fill my pussy with your hot seed.

Mmmmm [giggle]

[pause for question]

Yes, mommy wants you to breed her. 

She wants every last drop you have, baby. 

(A moan would be good here)

Mommy wants your babies. 

She wants your cum. 

[pause for a question]

No baby, It doesn’t matter if you're human.

I want what all orcs want: A strong partner who can breed her full of babies. 

That’s you, baby. 

I can tell just by tasting your cock.

Feeling it between my lips and between my thighs

I know you’ll pump me full to the brim.

I know you’ll be a good boy and breed me. 

Make me your orc mommy. 

Fuck you feel so good.

That’s it…

Fuck me back. 

Buck your hips.

Breed my orc pussy with your human seed. 

Fuck me baby, fuck me till you burst.

(improv dirty talk or not)

(fucking and moans intensify as you get close)

I’m getting close

You’re getting close too? 

Be my good boy and cum with me 

Breed me

Fill me with your cum. 

Cum deep in my pussy. 

Cum with me. 

Cum for me

[improv to orgasm]

Wow… that was amazing. 

I can feel you pouring out of my pussy. 

You really gave me your all

[giggle]

That’s my good boy, Mommy will take care of you now.

You get so flustered. It’s okay that you like me being your mommy. 

I like being your mommy. You’re so adorable and polite. 

You’re such a good..(interrupted)

Oh crap someones coming. 

Hurry hide... I don’t know where, anywhere! 

Shhh don’t make any noise baby. I will keep you safe, okay? 

[cloth ruffling noises]

(frantic and out of breath) Hello Chieftain, what brings you to my hut tonight? 

[END]


End file.
